Action, Retrospection And Redemption
by retros1000
Summary: What is it that our small actions can cause? a big consequence? can we realize the inadvertent consequences of our actions and redeem for that? or are we doomed to be guilty forever? (Premise inside, Naruto x Sakura trying and hints of Jirayia x Tsunade) Rated M for future happenings. My first try in a bigger level romance story. Read n review guys
1. Chapter 1

**ACTION, RETROSPECTION AND REDEMPTION**

Premise: Sometimes, something are done intuitively, without considering the reactions they may lead to. And sometimes, such actions are thought and realized too late, without any ways of repenting for the inadvertently wrong actions. Rarer still, endless quests of redemption are undertaken. It is this reflection that will make us a complete human being and set our goals ahead of us. It is such journeys that define the truth of our lives and make us realize what we truly need and want.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was raining heavily. It was, for the past two days. After _that_ news came. And it had not stopped after that. Maybe nature knew how good he was and the humans had missed it. Or rather decided to ignore it. And now it was too late to find out.

The streets of Konohagakure were empty and drenched, not a soul in sight. Except one girl who was walking to her destination against the winds. She had no protection from the downpour and didn't seem to care the slightest. Her dress was a simple black skirt with black shirt, an epitome of sadness and loss emanating from her visage.

She fought the winds to reach her destination. A memorial ground where she saw a small knot of people standing next to a headstone. The piece of rock blessed to bear his name forever stood ahead of her, reminding her of him.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The small group was headed by Tsunade Senju, her mentor and the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. The eyes of the strongest kunoichi of the elemental nations were bloodshot, like she was crying for all this time. It was the rain that was hiding the tears streaming down many faces in the small collection of people. Especially the tears of the Hokage, a pale eyed girl and her own.

The rest of the group consisted of a masked man with silver hair, a bowl cut man in a black spandex, followed by a tall and powerfully built white haired man and a couple of youngsters. A red haired boy with a gourd on his back, his face looking unnaturally impassive, and a boy with black hair like pineapple.

"We have gathered here to remember one of the most talented shinobi of his generation, Naruto Uzumaki, who is presumed KIA from his last mission. Naruto was a very brave child, the strongest bearer of the Will of Fire, who managed to keep his bright smile in every turn of his short life. He had the power to bring people to realize the better of themselves, and has changed lot many lives in his own, including mine. He made me realize that wallowing in my past is useless and made me come over the desperation I had lost myself into. He made me see the Will of Fire and made me become the Godaime Hokage. He will always be the most precious person to me, the one who made me what I am now. I am so sorry Naruto…"

The Hokage was unable to continue any more. Her grief and tears had overtook her as she leaned onto the white haired man for support. She sobbed into his shirt as he slowly comforted her, even with his own guilt and grief trying to claim him.

"I should've done a better job on you, Naruto. I was too restrained from training you that I was unable to teach you to save yourself even from your peers. I am a disgrace to you, Naruto. I hope you are fine, wherever you are"

Kakashi Hatake stopped his small speech with a heavy breath. His heart was weighing him down with guilt. He had failed to protect someone precious, yet again. Unable to bear any longer, he left the memorial and walked away, his steps loud and slow.

Mighty Guy knew his rival's heart better than anyone else and had to be there for him. "I don't know much about you Naruto Kun, but I saw that you are a genius of hardwork. A true shinobi who never gave up on his goals like myself and Lee. Your flames of youth were the brightest and I hope you are an example for the future"

The usually robust voice of Guy was seriously quiet and measured. He bowed to the headstone deeply and ran after Kakashi.

"You made me realize the importance of bonds, Uzumaki. I can't thank you enough for that. I have changed now and want to protect my brother, sister and the whole of Suna as its Kazekage, much like your dream to be the Hokage. I will never forget your lesson"

A single hidden tear fell from the eye of Gaara as he turned from the grave and walked away.

Shikamaru Nara spoke up next "I wanted to bring as many as possible, Naruto, but the others are injured seriously and can't come to see you. You were lot troublesome but a very good friend and the best person to become the Hokage. I am sorry I have to live without such a good person like you and hope you rest in peace, wherever you may be. "

"I have to see Chouji and the others, Tsunade Sama. Please allow me to leave" and he dismissed himself with a deep bow.

The white haired man, who was holding Tsunade, spoke up next "Come on Tsunade. Let's take you out of here. You can't cry all day. Please pull yourself together and come with me"

"How could you leave without speaking anything to him, Jiraiya? Have you no respect for your godson? Even in death? Why did I have to send him there? JUST WHY? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A TRAINING TRIP WITH YOU! NOT DEAD. I SENT HIM TO SUICIDE"

"SHUT UP, TSUNADE" Jiraiya's voice was cold and sharp, nothing like she had heard before. And it sent a chill down her spine. "I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE HE IS DEAD. DO WE HAVE HIS BODY? NO! I WILL BELIEVE HE IS DEAD ONLY WHEN I SEE HIS COLD CORPSE MYSELF. UNTIL THEN, HE IS ALIVE AND WAITING FOR ME TO SAVE HIM. DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM. HE IS MY PRECIOUS GODSON AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO HOLDS ME DEAR IN THIS DAMN WORLD. I WANTED TO TRAIN HIM LIKE HIS FATHER AND NOW I FUCKED IT UP. I DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN HIS PRESENCE, DEAD OR ALIVE"

The Hokage embraced her teammate tightly. "Let it out, Jiraiya, don't make it hard. He is dead. Nothing we do can bring him back"

The said sannin broke from her, rather roughly. "No, Tsunade. I didn't want to yell at you like that but I meant every word I said. I will not believe he is dead until I see it myself. Hell, I am going to join my toads today. I had sent them ahead of me. I won't give up on him that soon. Don't worry yourself over him too much, Tsunade. I know it is a heavy blow for all of us, but you are the Hokage. The leader he brought back to the village. And I want you to be the strong leader like he did. I will find you later, Tsunade"

Naruto's godfather disappeared from the scene and soon, the Hokage herself went away, leaving two people in the graveyard, two girls standing in the rain and had yet to speak a word.

"Are you happy now, Sakura?"

The pink haired girl turned to face the other remaining person, the girl with pearly eyes and indigo hair. Hinata Hyuga's face was set in an uncharacteristically strong emotion, one that she was never known to even possess.

Anger.

And that angered the other girl. "How dare you talk like that, Hinata? I lost Sasuke Kun and the next day I lost Naruto as well. My team is no more and my friend is dead. Tell me Hinata, HOW CAN I BE HAPPY? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK…"

"What gives me the right? _What gives me_? I'll tell you what. Tell me, Sakura, when was the last time you treated Naruto Kun like any other comrade? Answer me"

Hinata's voice was a stutter less venomous spat, so much filled with hate that Sakura instinctively concentrated her memories with the dead blonde boy, trying to find one happy incident. But all that came back to her were the images of herself hitting him or berating him. There was not a single memory in which she was kind to him as a comrade, let alone friend. She faced Hinata with a defeated look.

"I thought so. None right? You were a persistent thorn on his side, much like this village and its people. Yes, the village hates him just like you do. And did you ever notice that? Cared to bother about him?"

Silence.

"No! You were always running behind your _precious Sasuke Kun_ and thinking only about winning his heart, like he had one. And you never cared for Naruto Kun even as a teammate, forget being a friend. You treated him like an unwanted extension that was in between you and your _dear Sasuke Kun_, that you hit him every time you got the chance. You insulted him all the time, even worse than an enemy could. You held on to your fancy dreams and never saw Naruto Kun for what he was, a truly dedicated friend. And here you are, calling him a friend, when you never thought him as one. Tell me Sakura, how dare you stand there? How could you call him your friend when you killed him?"

Sakura bit her lips very hard. She would've felt better if Hinata had yelled at her or even hit her. But her voice was painfully levelled, like she was stating the weather. The cold disappointment laced with her words pierced Sakura very hard. It was an agonizing torture.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT I KILLED HIM?"

Hinata's voice did not flinch a bit. "You _didn't _kill him then? Or are you lying to yourself? Think back, Sakura. See if you can remember Naruto Kun's face when you rejected his requests like they were not worth your time"

Sakura Haruno revisited her memories and scanned for what she was searching. And she finally saw what Hinata had meant.

Almost every time she drove him off, his face had changed. And only for a second. The look on his face was one of immense pain. His eyes were dull and spoke of volumes of suffering than she had ever thought. But the very next second, the smile had returned and he had walked off, with her pining for Sasuke Kun's acceptance. She had never observed him to spot the change, ever. To her, it was the same goody idiot all the time back then.

"P-please st-top this, H-H-inata. I-I can't take it anymore. I am s-s-sorry, really…"

"SO YOU'RE _SORRY_?!" Hinata screamed with a mirthless laugh "FINE. NOW NARUTO KUN IS GOING TO COME BACK, ISN'T HE? ALL SOLVED. I'M SO HAPPY" Sakura was shaking with tears and an odd fear, fear of herself "YOU BITCH! YOU UNFEELING MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU SORRY HIM NOW? AFTER YOU KILLED HIM? YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM HYPOCRITICAL IF I SAY THAT YOU CHASING SASUKE IS WRONG. I ALWAYS WANTED NARUTO KUN TO ACCEPT ME AND CHASED HIM FROM THE SHADOWS. I WAITED FOR HIM EVER SINCE THE ACADEMY TIMES BUT HE WAS SO SET ON WINNING YOUR HEART, THE GIRL WHO WILL HURT HIM AND KILL HIM. HE NEVER THOUGHT I WAS SOMETHING MORE THAN A FRIEND TO HIM. I DIDN'T MIND BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE HIM HAPPY, UNLIKE A SELFISH SOMEONE WHO BERATED OTHERS BETWEEN HER AND HER DREAM BOY. HE LIVED HIS WHOLE LIFE TO PROTECT YOU, SAKURA AND YOU THANKED HIM FOR THAT VERY GOOD, BY KILLING HIM. HE WILL BE HAPPY WITH YOU, BECAUSE YOU GAVE HIM THE _ULTIMATE GIFT_"

Hinata was unable to hold her breath anymore and stopped speaking for some time. The silence broken only by the pouring rain and Sakura's dry sobs. Suddenly Hinata looked dazed and shocked. The implications of her action sunk into her.

She continued in a milder tone "I am sorry if I hurt you, Sakura san, but I was very upset on losing Naruto Kun. Please forgive me"

And she ran away from the memorial, unable to face the girl she had let her anger on. It was a terrible loss to her. Her first hero was dead and she had never told her feelings about him to Naruto. But those were dreams now. She had to move on, like the others.

But could she?

She turned back to see Sakura unmoved from her spot, her eyes bloodshot and her face gaunt.

Then it happened.

Sakura fell down with a loud thud, mud splattering on her dress and face.

"Sakura san, what happened to you?"

Hinata went to her side quickly and lifted her.

* * *

"The jinchhuruki of kyuubi is presumed dead, Pein sama. Sasuke Uchiha has reportedly killed him in a skirmish at the Valley of the End"

The news was greeted by eight others, or rather two humans and six human like images, each standing on one of the fingers of a giant statue. Of the two humans, one was a violet haired woman and the other was an orange haired man with black rods studding his face.

"So we don't have the kyuubi then, Pein sama?"

The orange haired man spoke silently "we will get the kyuubi, Sasori. Only it will be delayed with the death of the jinchhuruki, but nothing is out of hand. The other captures will proceed as we expected them to. Zetsu, did you find the jinchhuruki's body?"

"I am working on that, Pein Sama. I will come with the body soon"

"Good. Nothing shall stray in my path. The path of God"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_It was a frozen place. An eternity seemed to have passed on, but it may have been only a moment. Time was something that did not appear to exist as she stood all alone and gazed into the endless white space surrounding her. _

'_How long have I been standing here?'_

"_I am back, Sakura chan. I have brought Sasuke back for you"_

_His voice was feeble, yet warm. She slowly turned around, expecting to see her teammate and his bright smile, maybe a defeated Sasuke behind him. But what she saw was far worse._

_Naruto was there. And he was not alone. He was held roughly by Sasuke Uchiha, who was wearing a victorious smirk. Naruto was bruised heavily and looked thoroughly beaten._

"_Naruto…"_

"_I am back, Sakura. I have come for you. Let's live together and crush everything separating us, starting with the dobe"_

_Sasuke's hand crackled with electricity as he plunged it into Naruto's chest. Naruto's blood splashed everywhere, including on her. _

"_Let's be together, Sakura" Sasuke's face was dripping Naruto's blood as he spoke "Like you always wanted" and he moved closer towards her._

"_DON'T COME NEAR ME"_

_Naruto was breathing haggardly as his face lost its color steadily._

"_I hope you're happy, Sakura chan"_

"_NO! NARUTO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"_

_His body suddenly stopped moving and his face bore a vacant look._

"_NOOOO"_

Her jade eyes snapped open to find herself in a very familiar room. _'My room' _she mused. She was lying in her bed with a blanket wrapped around. The rain had finally stopped but the skies were darkening with the growing evening. The sky was lightened by the luminous crackers and a bright full moon. The entire of Konohagakure was celebrating for some reason. The sight of the sky with the bright, loud crackers and the serene moon brought his face back to her. The one person who was loud and active, yet calm and peaceful.

Naruto Uzumaki.

A teammate she had never thought about. A shinobi she had never come to respect in his lifetime.

"_You never cared about him as a teammate, forget being friend"_

"_You killed him, Sakura"_

Hinata's angry outburst resounded in her ears like a crash and she suddenly felt tainted.

She closed her window and her room became utterly silent and dark. The perfect backdrop to match her damp spirits.

Sakura closed her eyes to remember the one person who knew everything about her, her deepest and darkest secrets. She then opened her eyes to stand in front of her inner conscience to search herself for answers. What she had expected as the loud, confident and spirited version of herself was standing in front of her very differently. The inner Sakura was standing very silent and her face was blank. But her eyes showed enormous pain as her visage was shivering slightly.

"_**You want to ask if Hinata was right, don't you?"**_

"Yes. Please tell me it's wrong"

"_**I won't say anything. Together, we will see our memories with Naruto and you can finally tell if she was right or wrong"**_

"_**This is where we first met Naruto"**_

Her memory rewinded and she found herself looking at her five year self, hiding behind a clamp of bushes in a park.

"_Hello? Why are you hiding here? Don't you want to play?"_

It was Naruto. He was in his white shirt and black shorts, the first time she had ever seen her.

"_I don't have any friends. All of them make fun of my big forehead. You too are here for that, aren't you?"_

"_No! I just came to see who was here. You know, I don't have any friends too. They all hate me. Will you be my first friend? I will protect you with everything. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"_

"_I am Sakura Haruno. And you're my first friend, Naruto"_

'_My first friend'_

So he had no friends before meeting her then. Like she had. But she was not hated by anyone, even back then. It was only a cruel joke with her forehead. But he knew he was hated. Even at that age.

'_I will protect you with everything'_

Those words made her flush slightly. Naruto had told he would protect her and had never given up on his word. And she had not spared a glance on him after that day. Her mother had _forbidden her_ from talking to Naruto and she had followed that obediently. She had never questioned why she hated Naruto. Not even thought of asking so.

"_Like you the entire village hated him. Cared to bother?"_

She was his first friend and she had abandoned him.

"_**Some fine first friend you are"**_ her inner self spoke sarcastically. _**"But this is not the worst. Hell, this may be the best of your memories. Let me show you more"**_

And she went through several occasions where she was rejected by Sasuke and she turned him down harshly. The same momentary look of pain pricked her like needles. She wanted nothing more than making him feel better now. But _**"you are too early to make him feel better" **_her inner spoke in the same tone, following her thoughts. _**"What did he do to you? He only wanted your friendship. And what exactly you said that you thought about him?"**_

"_What do you think about Naruto, Sakura?"_

"_Naruto? He is loud, annoying and idiot. He acts like he understands me but he doesn't know a thing about me. That irritates me most. He is free to do whatever he wants. He has no parents but that doesn't mean he understands me. But why talk about him, Sasuke Kun? All I want is to be accepted by you"_

"_**Can you remember the one good time you thanked him for helping you? Do you at least remember the direst times when he helped you without caring for himself?"**_

"_Thank you, Sasuke kun"_

"_For what?"_

"_You saved me from that sand guy, didn't you? You protected my life"_

"_It was not me. It was Naruto"_

"_**And did you thank Naruto for saving your sorry life? DID YOU?"**_

She was unable to answer to her own conscience. She maintained a grim silence as the inner Sakura continued on.

"_**NO! YOU WENT AFTER SASUKE TO THANK HIM FOR NOTHING, WHEN NARUTO SAVED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM A SHIT. BUT THIS IS NOT THE WORST, EITHER. THE FINAL TOUCH YOU GAVE, THE ONE MOMENT YOU TRULY KILLED HIM, SEE THAT"**_

"_Please bring Sasuke kun back to me, Naruto! You are the only one who can do that. I beg of you!" _

She faced herself asking him to bring Sasuke back when he went with the search party. She saw his face now. The cerulean eyes were dull and lifeless. His face was contorted and clouded with anguish. Pain her words had caused to him. And he had managed to smile within the next second and promised to bring Sasuke back.

"_**Congratulations. You just broke his heart. The one thing that was hoping for your welfare. You killed him worse than stabbing or poisoning. You killed his heart by setting him after your love. Making him sacrifice his own feelings"**_

"PLEASE STOP THIS! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE…"

"_**OR WHAT! YOU CANT FAINT HERE LIKE YOU DID IN THE GRAVEYARD. YOU WILL HEAR ME THROUGH. HINATA IS RIGHT. EACH OF HER WORDS ARE RIGHT. YOU WERE A LOUSY TEAMMATE TO HIM. YOU NEVER GAVE A SECOND TO HIM OR CARED FOR HIM, ALWAYS BEHIND THAT TRAITOR, SASUKE. YOU WENT AFTER THE DEMON FOR A LOVER WHILE YOU IGNORED THE ANGEL FOR A FRIEND. LOOK AT YOU NOW! YOU ARE PATHETIC! UNFIT TO EVEN STAND IN FRONT OF ANYONE. TAINTED WITH NARUTO'S BLOOD. OH YES, YOU KILLED HIM. NOT SASUKE, NOT ANYONE ELSE, BUT YOU. HIS DEATH IS ON YOU, SAKURA. AND YOU ARE A KILLER NOW. GOOD JOB! YOU REALIZE ONLY NOW THAT YOU WERE NOT A GOOD FRIEND TO NARUTO. DOES THAT BRING HIM BACK? NO! HE IS DEAD. DEAD AND RESTING IN PEACE. YOU KNOW, I ALWAYS OBSERVED HIM INSIDE OF YOU AND I'LL TELL YOU. NOBODY EVER CARED FOR YOU THE WAY HE DID. HE FUSSED AROUND YOU AND MADE SURE YOU WERE ALRIGHT ALMOST LIKE MOM AND DAD. HE ENCOURAGED YOU AND MADE YOU CONFIDENT. HE HID HIS OWN PAIN AND SMILED AT YOU, AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOFY SMIRK. HE LOVED YOU! LOVED YOU WITH ALL OF HIS HEART AND SOUL. WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM BACK? PAIN. ABSOLUTE PAIN AND MISERY. GET OUT OF MY FACE NOW"**_

And she was kicked out of her own mind by her inner self.

"_He loved you!"_

She began to cry. Tears streaked down her face as she recounted Hinata's words and those of her inner self.

She was a worthless and pathetic excuse of a kunoichi. Naruto was the best thing to happen in her life and she was the worst in his. Yet he had never spoken to her with anger or indifference. Thinking now, the same loud tone of his seemed cared and concerned, all directed on her. And she had swatted him away like a persistent fly. All for her stupid crush. Her wild goose chase to win Sasuke's _heart_. She had failed to see Naruto and his pain. And she was the smartest kunoichi of her year.

'_How can I be smart if I can't recognize a person's true emotions?'_

"_Loved you with all of his heart"_

The phrase that stabbed her coldly. Naruto was not simply trying to impress her. He was seriously caring for her. Loving her truthfully.

'_And what do I feel about him?'_

Hell, what she felt now was pointless. To her, all that mattered was that she had shown her ugly side to him when he was alive. Every inch of her anger, anger on everything else, all thrown on him and he had taken all the brunt of it. But he had never retaliated to her. It was just a reassuring smile.

'_I am so sorry, Naruto. I have no right to call you my friend and don't even deserve to think that. I was a pain on your side for a long time now. Why? Just why didn't you take on me the way I did? Scorn at me? Slap me? Why were you always smiling? What did I do to get such a friend? And what did I fuck up to lose you? What was behind your mask, Naruto? What else did I fail to see about you apart from your kindness and love? Did I see anything about you correctly at all? Is there any way of knowing more about you, Naruto Kun?'_

Wait. Since when did Naruto become _Naruto Kun_ in her sub conscience? Did this mean she had something in her heart for him? Something that she had failed to notice till date or worse, feared that she may notice? Something she feared even now? Or regretted?

She was in pain now. The pain of losing something most precious.

'_It is indeed true that you don't know the importance of air until you choke to death'_

And all of it sprung from a single source. The one person she had blindly followed to ignore Naruto. The one whose return was what Naruto attempted in his last mission.

Sasuke Uchiha.

And now Naruto's last mission should become hers. It was the only way she could redeem herself, even a bit, in front of Naruto.

'_I will bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Only for you, Naruto Kun. Believe it'_

"_**Well, now you're talking sense. Let's do this for Naruto kun"**_

She smiled at the fond memory of his big dream. His warm smile and his carefree attitude. Everything about him made her oddly happy now. Like she wanted to see him for one more time.

And her world was flooded with tears because that was never going to happen.

'_I can't believe what stupid girl I was. Surely nobody can be so blind to true love in this world like I was'. _

She lamented her loss in her room quietly, with all of Konoha celebrating outside.

Suddenly the grief became too much to bear as her memories began to swirl rapidly and the room seemed to close in on her. Her breath became shallow and rugged and her entire body began to convulse uncontrollably. With a last effort, she threw herself to the door and grasped its handle. She got a last fleeting glimpse of Naruto in her mind before everything faded to black.

* * *

At some distance from Sakura Haruno's house, another person was in a turmoil. The unnaturally cold face of a certain white haired man and the radiant smile of a blonde boy stood in her mind throughout the day and she found herself unable to think straightly.

_'Celebrating are we? Do you know what a valuable shinobi and friend you idiots lost?'_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey people! Thank you for your support. Am really proud and hope to please you more. I got this guest review for chapter 1 stating Hinata has no stand to yell like it happened. Well, they do say that anger is a strange thing. People forget or cover their mistakes (or here inability, coz you just can't help an outcast if you are an heiress, your nobility and family stop you from that. Add up that with your nervous and shy character and you are a frozen spectator) and be angry with others. Let's put that incident under this category. Human psychology is a daunting subject after all.

May upload another chapter before Sunday but my exam guns are firing this weekend, so can't say exactly.

Good day to you all!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Her eyes opened to discover herself bedridden and struck with few needles. _'Hospital'_ she concluded. She expanded her senses to see the white walls of her room and a mop of black hair beside her.

"You've come back finally. It's been almost twelve hours, Sakura. Are you feeling alright?"

Shizune bent on her patient and studied her vitals.

"I am fine now, Shizune san. What happened to me?"

"I am not going to hide this from you. Depression, Sakura. And to an extreme degree. You were so worried about something and it really took toll. You were white and your heartbeat was almost erratic when your father brought you here. What were you so much worried about?"

"Naruto"

Her eyes burned with tears at hearing his name from her mouth. All of her guilt came back to her and she felt the room fade away.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, SAKURA. RELAX"

A sharp, stinging feeling in her cheek brought her to normal and a minute later, she realized that Shizune had slapped her out of a fit.

"Calm down, Sakura. You can't lose yourself like this"

It was a concerned, gentle voice which she had never expected from her mentor. Tsunade was standing at the door and her face was etched with concern.

"Leave this to me, Shizune. Go and check the others. Then take the day off"

Shizune left the room without any word. Tsunade turned to her apprentice.

"Talk about it, Sakura. It helps to ease your pain"

"It hurts, Tsunade sama. It hurts very much. Hinata was right. I was not a good friend to Naruto Kun. I am unfit to live as a kunoichi. I never trained myself with proper pride or determination, it was all for Sasuke _Kun_. I turned blind to Naruto Kun only to chase after that blasted traitor who finally killed him as well"

_'So it's finally Naruto kun then? Only if you thought of that a bit sooner, Sakura...'_

"I ignored him throughout his life, Tsunade Sama. I turned him down like some nuisance but he NEVER SPOKE BACK! NEVER SHOWED EVEN A HINT OF ANGER OR THAT BLOODY PAIN BEHIND HIS BLOODY SMILE! HE LOVED ME AND I SPAT ON HIM! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE"

With that, Sakura began to cry harder. Words unsaid poured down in her tears.

"I am a heartless monster, Tsunade Sama. No person could've been as blind to love as I was. And I want nothing more than to make up for it. But no! I had to realize the truth after he died! Would it be the same if he came back home? Would I've understood what he means to me?"

The Godaime Hokage stood silently and watched her apprentice sobbing. It was like seeing herself in front of her, only with pink hair.

"You have no idea how blind people could be, Sakura. They just miss what is plain as daylight. They ignore the person who is locked in a war with a terrible power only to protect them. They forget the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll only to hate the person forced to carry an enormous burden only for their welfare. They not only fail to see him as a hero, but also neglect the last wish of a leader who wants that to happen. They brand him as the bane of the society and treat him like scum. They beat him, chase him away and tell their children to do the same, not to trust him. And this hero is condemned to a life of isolation and hatred". A lone tear slid down her face. "Then there are people who don't recognize the true feelings of a person for them. Like you and me".

Sakura looked up to her mentor with a shocked face. Tsunade smiled sadly.

"You don't know how much of myself I see in you, Sakura. Like you, I too had this goofy teammate who always ran behind me, pestering for dates. And like you, I too punched his offer down to earth. Because I thought that he was only trying to wind me up and was unfit for anything in life. He never left my side even after I hurt him. When my brother died during the war, he was my strength and comfort. And he didn't expect anything in return. He set out on a journey after the war and I fell for a man who came to help me when I needed it most. I totally forgot about my teammate who loved me. To my eyes, he was just a good friend. I lost my lover during a mission and closed myself from the world. I left Konoha and became a wanderer and a drunken gambler. I left my home with Shizune and never gave a second thought about my teammate or others. At that time, it seemed like the best way to fight my loss. But I never realized that I was running away and disgusting both my brother and my lover. Not until he came back"

"It's Jiraiya Sama, isn't it?"

"He came back with Naruto. Naruto made me see the idiocy of my way and made me overcome the fear of blood which haunted me ever since my lover died. It was only after yesterday that I realized what Jiraiya means to me truly. But it's too late now. In his eyes, I am his love who locked herself away. I can't redeem myself to him, Sakura, not in this lifetime. I really hoped you to stay clear of this, to realize Naruto's feelings before long but it's no use now. We are both women who failed to see the true love of our lives in the right time"

"Now, tell this, what are you going to do now on?"

"I will bring Sasuke back to Konoha, Tsunade sama. It was me who asked Naruto Kun to do that and it's the only way I can make up for my mistakes. I will see to that the traitor is served with justice. I want to grow stronger for that, Tsunade Sama. I will train with all my life and make sure that Naruto Kun's last mission is a success. Believe it"

"And I will train you very hard from now. No time for freedom. It may be the last training you take. Are you still ready for this?"

"Yes I am"

Her eyes were shining with a fierce determination, something Tsunade had seen in Naruto.

"Go home and take some rest now. Your parents would be worried about you. Your training commences tomorrow. I will make you a combat proficient medic nin"

Tsunade left the room and she rolled over, thinking. There was more to the Hokage's words than what she had understood.

"_They brand him as the bane of the society and treat him like scum"_

'_Was she talking about Naruto kun?'_

Naruto was treated like vermin for a long time now. She was too blind to see that but Hinata knew. She knew the village had hated Naruto for a long time now.

'_Were Naruto's parents involved in some treason?'_

That sounded far too illogical. Someone would've spread that by now. And Naruto was an orphan. His parents were unknown to anyone within the village. She thought harder.

"_Person who is locked in a war with a terrible power only to protect them"_

There were only very few things to qualify that statement. She knew that much from the history of Konoha she had learnt by heart. And the probability of one such power attacking the village during their time was none. Unless they counted the Suna invasion. And it failed the 'terrible power' condition.

'_No. it's not something that happened during our childhood. It is something that happened during his birth. What's his birthday again?'_

The tenth of October.

Her insides grew cold as she imagined the only possible outcome of her thoughts. But that was impossible, her history lessons said that.

"_They forget the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll"_

Tsunade's words were nowhere encouraging. They meant that their generation was fed with a lie of the kyuubi being killed by the Yondaime.

'_So he has the kyuubi sealed inside him. And this damn village saw him as the fox and not human. It all fits'_

It was too much to bear. The one boy who had never given up his smile had the most evil of bijuu within him. He was protecting the village from the kyuubi's wrath and they repaid by making him the pariah. The boy with the biggest heart of their age, perhaps of all ages, was shunned mercilessly. Worse, she and her classmates had hated him because their parents did. They had branded him as the idiot only to justify their unfound hatred, the belief they just parroted.

'_What else did you have to undergo, Naruto Kun?'_

Sakura Haruno stood up from her bed and ran out. She had a teammate's past to learn.

* * *

The medical archives of Konoha's hospital were numerous and stacked precisely within its basement. The place that holds the complete medical history of each and every citizen, especially shinobi, of Konoha. Each visit to the hospital and every treatment taken, all arranged chronologically and neatly. Sakura ran into the archives and started searching for Naruto Uzumaki's medical history. She strode to the shelves marked U and started browsing through the folders.

'_Uzumaki, Uzumaki... where is Naruto kun's file? Don't tell me the Hokage classified his medical records as well'_

She hit the last row and finally extracted the oldest looking folder in the entire section. The folder was rigid and bore a faded look, like it was never opened for many years now.

'_Of course it's not been opened. Naruto kun never fell ill as far as I can remember'_

She opened the folder labelled 'Uzumaki, Naruto' and started to look through its contents.

_Name of patient: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Date of treatment: October 10 ****_

_Attending doctor: ********_

_Patient's age: 2 Years_

_Diagnosis: Multiple incisions using shuriken on patient's arms and chest. Minor blood loss and slight scratches overall._

_Other comments: Abnormally rapid healing. Incisions healed without external aid within an hour. _

'_Those bastards. They dared to hurt a baby, a poor and defenseless baby'_

Sakura was really pissed off. To think that the people of the village famous for its compassion and friendship would commit such a barbaric action was repulsive. She proceeded to read the next paper. It showed a similar diagnosis from only a week later. The same incident repeated after another week and a similar diagnosis had been given.

'_IT IS APPALLING! WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE HURT A TWO YEAR OLD REPEATEDLY?'_

She skipped a dozen of papers and began reading another of his diagnosis.

_Name of patient: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Date of treatment: October 10 ****_

_Attending doctor: ********_

_Patient's age: 4 Years_

_Diagnosis: Multiple fracture in limbs and ribs. Patient found to have been beaten by drunken mob. Multiple incisions due to broken glass shards stabbed into the patient. Severe blood loss and faded heartbeats. Almost zero chance of survival. _

_Other comments: An oppressive red chakra erupted from within the patient and healed aforementioned wounds at an unnaturally rapid rate. This information had been later classified by the Hokage and forbidden from public exposure._

_'This is horrible. They wanted to kill him so badly? Is this what he grew up with? How did he smile all this time? How did he not become like Sasuke? What made him so forgiving?'_

She had reached the last paper of the file. With a heavy thud she closed Naruto's medical history and left the hospital.

* * *

The entire village was celebrating even when she walked towards her home. The streets were decorated like a fanfare and big, attractively designed banners of the likes of

"THE CURSE OF KONOHA FINALLY WASHED AWAY"

"YONDAIME'S LAST WISH HAS FINALLY COME TRUE"

"DEMON IS DEAD"

Came to her sight as she trudged along the streets. Suddenly a boy came running along her way as he was chased by a throng of people. He had brown hair and wore a long blue scarf.

"Konohamaru! What were you doing? Why are they chasing you?"

The younger Sarutobi looked at her as he ran by. His face was set with anger and his eyes were red. Clearly he was devastated. Naruto had been the closest thing to a brother for him and he lost him soon after his grandfather died.

'_I have to talk with him. He will be very sad with Naruto kun's death'_

She very much wanted to follow him now but she had to get to her home for possibly the last time.

* * *

Another A/N here : Next chapter is pretty guessable I believe. Well, am looking forward to make things interesting from later on.

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Voila! Let's skip some few years from this chapter. I've been thinking of the storyline for some time now and hope to keep that as live as possible. And I've pretty much covered the base for twelve year scenario, or hope so. Again, hope for your continued support! It's like a recharge to me, keeping my interest in writing this story more alive than anything else.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

_He was in front of her. And he was close, too close. His face was a few inches above hers as she stood against him, never losing its radiant smile. His eyes were burning with a happy fire as he held her by his hands and chest._

"_I love you, Sakura chan"_

_With that he inched down and caught her lips with his. To him, it was a sign of his love. To her, it was a feeling beyond comprehension. Her whole body felt very light as she leaned on him more strongly and deepened into his kiss. Somehow, it just felt right. Like it was the best thing she had done and may ever do. But the kiss wasn't satiable for her. She wanted more than that. She slid her hands to his head and held his blonde hair tightly. It was long, smooth and ponytailed…_

'_Wait PONYTAILED?!'_

_And then he separated a little from her and opened his mouth._

"LET MY HAIR GO, FOREHEAD"

'_What the hell?'_

The reality of her surroundings came crashing down on her. She had slept in her room at the hospital, sitting in her chair rather awkwardly and was now holding the long ponytail of a very irate Ino Yamanaka rather too hard. The blonde was leaning over her, apparently trying to wake her up and looked red with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you take a day off and sleep like a normal human?"

"No way, Ino pig. Too much work"

"I don't see other medics sleeping in their cubicles. Face it girl, you're exhausted. Just get out of here and see the village. We are all meeting today. And you are coming"

"Didn't you just listen pig? Too much work"

"Tell that to yourself. I spoke with Shizune san and she agreed to let you go. So cut the story and get out of here"

Ino Yamanaka found it her duty to take care of her reconciled friend. The fifteen year old who stood before her now, in her pink sleeveless shirt and black shorts was almost nothing like the Sakura Haruno she had rivalled in her childhood. Her friend had changed completely within the last three years. After Sasuke's defect and Naruto's death, she had taken her training very seriously and had distanced herself from the village and her friends. Even after her training had reached an end, with her becoming one of the foremost medics of Konoha, next only to Tsunade and Shizune, and becoming possibly the strongest kunoichi of her age, she had maintained a low profile and become a recluse. Ino or the others had rarely seen Sakura for many months now. She had started working in the hospital and had taken extra shifts to keep herself away from others. Each time Ino had tried to talk her into meeting the others, she had turned it down curtly. Her face was set but vacant. Like she had not been happy for years now.

But that was not happening today. She was making Sakura come with her, willing or otherwise.

"Alright. You win. Let me clear my stuff before coming"

Sakura Haruno let out a defeated sigh and followed her friend out into the village.

* * *

Sakura trailed behind her friend as she observed the village for the first time in three years. The village which had survived three great ninja wars and stood at the top had walked over the invasion that happened three years ago with relative ease. As she walked through the streets, the village was live and bustling as she remembered it from years back.

"And here we are, forehead"

She was standing in front of a cozy barbecue restaurant. Inside, she was able to spot a few familiar faces, all of whom were grown now.

Shikamaru Nara was sitting the farthest in the table, in his standard chunin attire. He sported a fanned out ponytail which gave him a pineapple-esque appearance. On his right was Chouji Akimichi who had grown in length and width. He wore a red battle cloak and his brown hair had spiked down to his elbows. The last member of team ten and the one who had dragged her out, Ino Yamanaka, was now wearing a purple shirt open at her midriff and purple shorts, her hair drawn into a long ponytail. But they were not the only people there.

The other side of the table was occupied by three more people, the members of team eight. The first was Shino Aburame, whose outfit had not changed much and still exuded an aura of enigma. The next was an indigo haired girl in her white jacket. Hinata Hyuga had grown both physically and mentally in the last years. She now looked more feminine than the others and was sure to grow into a beauty. Her face played into a calm smile as she held the hand of the boy next to her. Kiba Inazuka. He had discarded the attire she had seen in in as a student and sported a chunin attire. His companion, Akamaru had grown beyond imagination. The small pup that sat on Kiba's head was large enough to carry Kiba himself. He smiled happily as he squeezed into her hand. It had been a year since Hinata had started going out with him. Naruto's death had struck her hard and she had tried to cut herself off from the world many times, but then, he happened in her life. Kiba stood by her and helped her ease the pain. He had helped her overcome her shy and confidence-lagging self to become a firm kunoichi. And he had slowly managed to bring her out of Naruto's loss. Now, she loved him with her heart, though Naruto was not something she could ever forget, but had finally moved on. She looked as two girls entered the room, the latter of whom had not been spotted for many weeks now.

"_Someone_ is still in this village it seems, Hinata" Kiba spoke playfully. "Do you remember any of us, Sakura?"

"Of course she has to be here. Why? Because she is a medic and works in Konoha's hospital. As for remembering us, there is a fair chance of that not happening, given the number of times she saw us during the past year, which is almost nil. So logically there is a …"

"SHUT UP SHINO"

Hinata giggled at her teammates' antics as Sakura took the center of the table and Ino went to her teammates.

"It's been a while since you joined us, Sakura san. Have you been busy?"

"I've been fine, Hinata. It's very busy at the hospital. How have you been?"

Sakura started to fill her plate and Hinata started to speak.

* * *

"You should have seen it, Sasori senpai. I proved once and for all that ART IS BLAST"

"Shut up, Deidara. Don't make bravado of your folly. If not for my art you would be in a dungeon in Suna by now. Accept the fact that art is eternal"

The two men walked down the woods at a steady pace with their prized mission. A red headed teenager in maroon robes and with a sand gourd in his back. The person they had went to great lengths to capture. Now they were nearing their destination.

"How longer, Sasori senpai?"

"We are almost there, Deidara. Stop whining"

A cave sprung into their view as they neared their destination. The two men entered the opening and the one identified as Sasori made a few hand signs. The whole entrance glowed for a second as his seal activated. They had some extraction to do.

A small pair of eyes followed the two in their black cloaks, studded with red clouds as they disappeared from its view. The viewer, a small toad, disappeared from the forest in a small puff of smoke.

* * *

The whole day had passed pleasantly. For the first time in three years, Sakura Haruno understood what she had missed under the pretext of training. The fun she had today was the best thing for her in years. As she walked into her home, she sported a small smile after a long time.

"Welcome back, Sakura dear. How was the day?"

"It was fine thanks. Met a couple of friends and spent time catching up"

She could not bring herself to smile and talk with her mother or her father after they had yelled at her for_ 'supporting the demon'_. Even after three years of his death, he was being hated by the village and its people. His death was celebrated as vigorously as the October tenth, ironically his birthday. She abruptly left their presence and locked herself into her room.

In the silence of her room, Sakura found herself thinking the one thing that nagged in her brain as she rested on her bed.

Her dream. And what she saw or did in it.

'_Why would I dream like that now? Three years after he is dead?'_

She was not meant to find the answer as the exhaustion of overwork caught up with her and sent her into sleep.

* * *

The sun was rising slowly as the village began its routine. Or at least, everywhere else.

"WAKE UP, TSUNADE SAMA"

"WHO THE HELL DARES TO DISTURB ME?"

The Godaime Hokage jerked awake to find an angry Shizune waking her up. It was almost the same for her every day. Ever since Naruto had died and Jiraiya had left Konoha three years ago, a part of her felt lifeless and cold. She was sitting in the chair as Konoha's supreme leader only because Naruto had brought her to that. And she would try to drink herself out of the cold feeling, only to be woken up by Shizune the next day.

Before she could find words to yell at Shizune, a soft tap was heard in her window. A hawk stood in the window sill with a scroll tied to its leg. It hopped inside and waited for the pair to take the message. Tsunade untied the scroll and glanced at the message. As she read through each word, her shock and anger mounted and by the end of the letter, she looked livid.

"CALL KAKASHI AND SAKURA . ASK TEAM GAI TO DEPLOY TO SUNAGAKURE FROM THE BORDER. NOW"

"What happened, Tsunade sama?"

Tsunade's face was rigid.

"The Akatsuki has finally made its move"

"And…?"

"And they have kidnapped Gaara, the Kazekage"

* * *

A/N: finally action coming. I removed Hinata entirely out of the equation as I'm trying a Naruto x Sakura and I suck in writing multiple relationships. My shortest chapter till now and meant only as an intro into the time skip.

Did an edit to replace Sai with nobody. May sound absurd but i rather dont want any interruptions in emotions upcoming. Please, im sorry for my haste.

And my exams are beginning tomorrow. Cant update for a week now.

Arrivederci!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Got variety of responses for last chapter; and some were not so kind. But trust me that may've been be the largest chapter on anyone apart from the lead roles. Won't be digging into other pair ups for the rest of the story, hopefully. Took me some time to make this chapter less awkward and more believable, some may still find it odd. Please be kind with your reviews.

And my exams r over now, so I can update without a tough schedule. Let's go!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"KATSU"

BOOM

A dozen of white spiders that had fallen down on him exploded in flames as Kakashi Hatake covered himself with an earth wall just in time. His attacker, a blonde haired, ponytailed Akatsuki member with a probe in his left eye was standing atop a clay bird high in the air.

"My art is a BLAST! I'll conquer you with my art"

Kakashi had little time to react as another wave of clay animals started to come on him.

'_I have to finish this fast. Hope Sakura is fine'_

"**Raikiri"**

A lightning blade erupted from Kakashi's hand as he jumped to counter the clay animals.

* * *

"Congratulations. You just broke my Hiruko"

The young form of Akasuna no Sasori came to their view as he emerged from his broken puppet shell.

"You turned yourself into a puppet?!"

Chiyo's tone was disgusted. Indeed, Sasori had limbs like a puppet's mechanical arms and looked less human.

"I just made myself eternal with my art. Now allow me to introduce the strongest shinobi in the history of Sunagakure, the Sandaime Kazekage. He is the best of my collections"

A puppet poofed into existence and black sand like grains surrounded the puppet.

"You could manipulate his iron sand?!"

"I made the Sandaime eternal, baa-san. In return, I am using his strength, his kekke genkai, the iron sand"

Though Sakura Haruno could not understand everything the puppeteers spoke, she was able to get one thing.

'_This is gonna be really dangerous'_

* * *

"What in the world was that?"

"What did you just see, Neji?"

Neji Hyuga's Byakugan were tingling for the second time that day. The last time it happened, they had run into a selachian Akatsuki with very high magnitude of chakra. Or at least someone commandeered by the said member.

"I don't know what it is, but someone overtook us to the forests. This person has a high volume of chakra and somehow vaguely familiar, though I cannot explain how"

"Was it that blue guy?"

"I can't say, Gai sensei. His face was masked from my vision and he cleared of my range before I could see him properly. For all we know this shinobi may be headed to our destination"

"Then we better hurry up. LETS BURN THE FLAMES OF OUR YOUTH STRONGER THAN BEFORE AND REACH KAKASHI FIRST"

"YES, GAI SENSEI"

* * *

"That was a blast, wasn't it Cyclops? Now say hello to my dragons"

Kakashi was being held at bay by the Akatsuki blonde and forced to take cover from his clay animals.

'_There must be some way to tackle these things. First, I have to get close to him. He is a long range specialist and I may be able to defeat him in close range. But how can I do that?'_

His raiton was effective against the incoming explosives but he was being overwhelmed by the quantity of clay animals thrown at him each time.

'_He has to stop this at some point. He has to run out of his material'_

"Well, I think I…"

Both the shinobi had very little warning before hundreds of shuriken whizzed past them.

"I cannot forgive what you have done to Gaara"

His tone was harsh and deep. The new comer was black all over. His robes, his hood and sandals were pitch black and his face was masked underneath his hood. He was above five feet and had a sinewy build. The only visible feature of his face, his eyes, were bright red and expressed an unimaginable amount of anger as he gazed at the limp body of the Godaime Kazekage next to the Akatsuki. To both of the shinobi, the rest of his face was nonexistent. Kakashi observed the third shinobi with his Sharingan. He was able to see the outline of his face but everything else was bright and protected from view. _'He is hiding his face using chakra, more effective than a Genjutsu to counter Sharingan and Byakugan. But this feeling from him, it is almost like the …'_

"Well new boy, I have to silence you with the magnificence of my art then"

"Kakashi san, I want you to take on him as soon as we get near him. I cannot defeat him myself right now"

"And why is that?"

"Because I am only a kage bunshin"

* * *

(Meanwhile in Sunagakure)

**FLASHBACK- A DAY AGO**

"_That's it. I've had enough. I am going after my brother and nobody is gonna stop me. Council be damned"_

_Sabuku on Temari was staring mutinously at him as he stood in her way from going outside. Kankuro had been poisoned by Sasori and stable now thanks to Sakura Haruno. She had once lost Gaara to her fear and would not lose him to anything for the second time._

"_And we will join you, Temari Sama"_

_What could be half the army of Sunagakure shinobi was standing near her balcony as she was arguing with him. The group was led by their army commander._

"_Alright then. LET'S GO"_

**FLASHBACK END**

'_I hope you find Gaara and come back safe, Temari'_ Baki prayed for his students silently as he gazed into the desert.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Sakura was staring surprised at the new stranger who had come out of nowhere and rescued her from a sure shot stabbing of the Sandaime Kazekage's iron sand.

"You had us think you were dead for last three years. Leader sama will be pleased to know you are alive"

"That is if I let you go from here, Sasori. I intend to defeat you here and now"

The shinobi jumped off towards his enemy. The Sandaime's iron sand streaked towards him but he dodged it effortlessly and continued towards Sasori. Suddenly hundreds of spikes erupted from the earth and one of them stabbed the running shinobi in his torso.

POOF!

'_A kage bunshin then?'_

"**RASENGAN"**

Sasori turned to see another copy of his new opponent with a spiraling sphere in his arm. _'He used shushin to get this near without prior warning'_ Sasori lifted his arm and dozens of bombs detached from it and exploded around the shinobi. Another whirling noise was heard behind him. _'So he used the clone to distract me'_. The iron sand gathered into an armor around him. '_This is unbreakable with that jutsu of his'_. However his respite was short lived. The spiraling sphere drilled into his armor and hit the Sandaime's puppet and broke it into pieces. _'What?! How did the Yondaime's jutsu break into my armor? That is impossible'_.

Sakura watched the proceedings with disbelief. _'That spiral ball, the only person who knew it was Naruto. And he learnt it from Jiraiya Sama. Who the hell is this guy?'_

The elderly Sunagakure lady whipped a scroll and ten puppets appeared with a poof.

"So the stories are true then. This is the legendary Chikatamasu Collection that you used to take on a castle. Let's match the power of ten against hundred. This is the army with which I took over an entire nation".

"**RED SECRET TECHNIQUE: PERFORMANCE OF HUNDRED PUPPETS"**

A hundred puppets appeared in the air, each wielded by Sasori and stood facing the trio.

"I've got this"

The shinobi stepped on and formed a cross handed seal.

"**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**

Hundreds of clones of the black dressed shinobi stood in the forest tract. But it did not end there.

"**RASEN TARENGAN"**

Each of the clones had a Rasengan in their hand as they jumped on Sasori's hundred puppets. Each puppet unleashed a barrage of explosives and poisonous needles, which destroyed a few clones, but they were replaced by others and soon, each of Sasori's puppets were reduced to rubble and heaped mass of broken wood.

Chiyo was surprised. _'Who is he? This magnitude of clones is possible only for a kage or a jinchhuruki'_.

Sakura was also having a similar line of thought. _'This man's chakra is insanely high. This number of clones is possible only for Naruto, isn't it? Could it be that…?'_ She found herself unwilling to think in that direction. _'He is dead. I can't feed false hopes to myself'_

"You have grown in skill, jinchhuruki. Nobody pushed me this far in a battle. Now face the ultimate creation of my art. Face Sasori himself"

* * *

"THE TIME HAS COME FOR MY ULTIMATE ART! GET READY TO TASTE MY BLAST"

Deidara was really livid. The new enemy had refused to acknowledge his art. And soon they were joined by four more people. He was at a disadvantage now, having lost his arm due to some strange jutsu of Kakashi's Sharingan. Deidara consumed the rest of his clay and began to expand in size. He expanded like a balloon and was soon towering over the Konoha shinobi and the black shinobi.

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE YOU ALIVE, BUT SASORI SENPAI WILL TAKE YOUR DEAD BODY TO LEADER SAMA. TO HELL WITH CAPTURNIG JINCHHURUKI ALIVE"

"KATSU"

The giant Deidara was about to explode as his size increased more dramatically. The shinobi could not run away from the blast anymore.

"There is only one way out of this"

Kakashi focused his bleeding left eye on the Akatsuki member.

"**KAMUI"**

The expanding Deidara began to get absorbed into a warp that appeared in front of Kakashi.

"NO. YOU LOWLIFES CAN'T DENY MY ART LIKE THIS"

His body was sucked in and then his head. Finally, Deidara's C4 vanished from the face of the earth and Kakashi Hatake stumbled down with fatigue.

"Your friends will join you shortly. I will leave now"

'_You have really grown up, Naruto'_

The kage bunshin puffed out of existence as Kakashi was claimed by his exhaustion.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU CRAZY PERVERT?"

The Hokage was staring murderously at her teammate who had appeared after three years and wanted to speak to her.

"I meant that Naruto Uzumaki is very much alive and not dead as you presumed. I have been training him for last three years and…"

He was not able to continue talking as Tsunade's fist punched him with all her might. Jiraiya sailed through the window as he heard Tsunade's shout.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLAINATION WHEN YOU COME BACK"

* * *

"You have to destroy his core to kill him. It is the only part of him that is flesh and human"

The shinobi lunged to Sasori's torso with a Rasengan. But as he closed in, Sasori suddenly sidestepped and went to his grandmother. He raised his arm and a metal cable extended out, intended to impale Chiyo.

"NO"

Sakura stepped in front of the old lady and took the blow herself.

"SHHNARO"

She swung the cable wildly and pulled it towards her with all her strength. The surprised Sasori found himself flying towards the pink haired girl as she raised her arm. A sickening punch was heard across the clearing as Sakura struck Sasori's chest, right where the core was and shattered it. Sasori was anguished and his breath became more labored. With a great effort, he opened his mouth and started to speak. "You have managed to defeat me. Well, for a reward, I will share this information with you. Ten days from now, my spy from Orochimaru's lair is supposed to meet me at the Valley of the End. If you survive that stab, you can report this to your kage". "And you, kyuubi jinchhuruki, as a reward for you, our leader is a God. He has very powerful eyes and cannot be stopped by any force in the world"

'_KYUUBI JINCHHURUKI?'_

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THE KYUUBI INSIDE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND? JUST WHO ARE YOU?"

The shinobi stood silently for a moment and then his eyes, to her utter shock, reduced from red to cerulean blue. He slowly removed the hood covering him and stood in front of her with his identity revealed.

He was now wearing a dark orange jumper with black stripes and similar pants. His blonde hair was spiky, unkempt and grazed his shoulders. His face was lean as his body, whiskered and set with a serious expression. The person who stood before her was what could only be Naruto Uzumaki. He had grown up in skill and also in physique. Sakura stared with astonishment at the teammate who she had believed to be dead for three years as he looked at her coldly.

"Naruto?! Is it really you?!"

The shock took its toll and she dropped unconscious with blood loss. Chiyo quickly bent over the younger woman and began healing her wound.

"IS IT NARUTO KUN?"

Team Gai was running towards the group with an unconscious Kakashi on tow. The members of team Gai were looking at him with shock and surprise.

"It seems so, Lee"

"What happened to Gaara?"

A large group of Suna shinobi, led by Temari and Kankuro, was standing next to the Konoha shinobi.

"Naruto?! Are you alive?" The boy who had managed to change Gaara for good was standing in person and they had been told that he died in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Gaara is dead. I was too late and unable to protect him. I failed a friend"

Naruto's face was painted with remorse and pain as he gazed over the fallen form of Gaara.

"I can bring him back to life"

Chiyo stood up and connected Gaara's body with a handful of chakra threads. "I need some more chakra for this"

"I will provide you"

Naruto touched the elder woman's shoulder and she performed her jutsu.

"I see a different future ahead. One in which Suna and Konoha can be allies. My generation spent too much time in wars and we forgot what it meant to be allies. I hope the generation now and on do not repeat the history. Ask Kazekage Sama to take good care of Suna. Good bye"

The old woman fell down lifeless and the Kazekage opened his eyes.

"Naruto?!"

"You gave us quite the scare. Welcome back to the land of living, Gaara"

"I could say the same to you"

* * *

"It appears that the **kyuubi jinchhuruki is alive, Pein Sama"**

Two days had passed after sealing of the Ichibi and his messenger, Zetsu, had returned to report the happenings.

"That boy has **grown up significantly**. He and his group managed to kill Sasori **and defeat Deidara to the point of running**"

The leader, Pein, pondered over the new development. "This does not change anything. We can now hunt the kyuubi without any doubt of its whereabouts. As for Deidara, I sent the new member I found to partner him. His name is Tobi and he is here"

The Zetsu turned to look at a spiky black haired person in Akatsuki robes. His face was hidden by an orange mask which spiraled around the lone visible eye. His one eye was red with black tomoe, a Sharingan.

"Hi Zetsu san. Tobi is a good boy and happy to meet you"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_The Valley of the End. His destination. The place where his apprentice had last been spotted alive.__ The skies above him reflected the dark situation he was facing.__ He was standing atop the statue of Hashirama Senju and scrutinizing the abyss underneath him, hoping with all of his heart that Naruto was alive by some miracle._

"_Jiraiya sama"_

_It was one of the toads he had sent to scout. "Have you found Naruto?"_

"_No, but we have lost almost all hope now. The rain has washed away any traces of his blood or his presence and this place is infested with a malicious chakra too much that we cannot sense the boy's chakra anymore. We searched every place within a radius of two miles and could not find any trace of him whatsoever. He has vanished, Jiraiya sama"_

_The news gripped Jiraiya's heart coldly. 'Was I too late? Did the Akatsuki manage to beat me to Naruto? But that is not possible. His news came only two days ago and the toads have been here ever since. They would know'_

_He leapt straight down from the statue and landed by the river with a spring. 'Even now I can sense kyuubi and __Orochimaru's__ curse mark chakra. He surely fought with that Uchiha here with kyuubi's chakra. If he defeated Naruto at that stage then surely__ Naruto was holding back or__ the brat had company. __The snake's__ welcome party probably. __What could they have done with Naruto? Taken him as a lab rat? If Orochimaru wanted that he would've tried before. No, he couldn't have taken Naruto. Also, he would hate to have the Akatsuki behind his ass right after a failed invasion. That leaves only...' He turned to the nearest toad._

"_Wait. Did you check downstream?"_

"_No. If he managed to survive that battle he would have taken cover, will he not? Maybe he was washed away by the river. I am sorry, Jiraiya Sama"_

_Jiraiya did not want to lose his last hope, though the facts were stacked against him. "I won't give up so quickly. Please help me search along the river banks and the river bed until we find something related to him"_

_A small group of toads jumped into the river and began swimming fast as he ran along the banks, keeping his eyes sharp to spot his student. His godson._

'_You made me his godfather, Minato. I hope I don't fail you. Naruto, please be alive'_

* * *

_He was running for the past six hours along the riverside and searching. They had crossed Hi no Kuni and grazed into the border of Yuki no Kuni _(A/N: Land of Hot Springs, I guess)_ and the vegetation was replaced with bare rocks and dry plants. Their quest had been fruitless until then and they had not found a single trace of Naruto. And the waters of Yuki would have cooked him if he had been carried anymore inside. The toads and the toad sage stood looking down at a gorge as water flew down past them, draining into a hotter reservoir. _

_He had hit a dead end. There was no way Naruto could have survived a fall into a hot spring. Even a jinchhuruki had his limits. He had to return empty handed without even the body of his godson._

'_I failed you, Minato. I couldn't save him'_

"_Please forgive us, Jiraiya sama. We were unable to help you very much. We are very sorry for your loss"_

_He had lost his last hope to failure and was about to turn when he spotted something. A black footwear with its leather strap hanging off by a few threads, lying on a ledge behind the fall._

'_A shinobi's sandal?'_

"_What is a sandal doing down there? Fan out and see if you could find something"_

_The toads started to search in the surroundings and Jiraiya slowly walked down the rock towards the footwear. The small protrusion of rock did not end there. Right next to the rock with the sandal was a crevice wide enough for a man to enter. Jiraiya went inside the fissure and found himself inside a sloping cave. The cave was illuminated by a fiery crimson aura. 'The kyuubi's chakra? There is still hope then?' There, right at the center of the cave, was a sight that made him shiver._

_A few stalagmites were cutting into his body, which had been bleeding for a while now. His clothes had been ripped at many places and a singularly large wound was leaking blood right above his heart. His face was daunted and his eyes were dull and lifeless. Jiraiya was horrified to see that he was blue with suffocation and the thirteen year old in front of him was not breathing even the slightest. Naruto Uzumaki was being surrounded by the red aura that had sprung out of him and his wounds got knitted more with every second. Suddenly, the aura stopped and Naruto flopped lifelessly as the cave was engulfed by darkness. Jiraiya felt a very feeble heartbeat as he carried his unconscious godson out of the cavern to the land above. _

'_I am so glad that you are alive, Naruto. I will make up for being a lousy godfather to you'_

* * *

"It was sheer luck that made everything possible. I found him barely alive and took him with me. I had promised to Minato that I would protect Naruto when he made me his godfather and I did the best to keep that promise. I had him healed and took him on the training trip that we had planned. We remained alert to find anything on the Akatsuki throughout our journey"

The Godaime Hokage was not remotely pleased as Jiraiya recounted his story, but she was deeply thankful that the boy who had reignited her will of fire was alive and well. Naruto's death had indeed been a sad blow to his friends, especially Sakura and Kakashi. She collected whatever anger and disappointment remained inside her.

"I still can't believe that you forgot me, Jiraiya"

"WHAT?! That's never possible, Tsunade. Though I was not here my thoughts often centered on you and our relation…"

"I MEANT TO SAY THAT YOU OVERLOOKED TO INFORM ME OF NARUTO'S SURVIVAL. NOW TELL ME WHY"

His smile suddenly drooped down and was replaced with a frown "It was Naruto who wanted that. Ask him why, for it is not my position to answer to that question"

"Can you at least tell me what you've been training him and how much he has grown?"

Jiraiya's face brightened. "Well he is on par with any jounin now. And he is only a few steps away from keeping up with me. Give him senjutsu and a couple of years and he'll defeat me any day. About his training, I trained him in ninjutsu, taijutsu and fuuinjutsu. He is roughly on Kakashi's level in these, without going into using the kyuubi's chakra. Now he can go up to four tails without losing his sanity. With kyuubi's chakra, he will be a formidable challenge to any S-Ranked ninja. You can see for yourselves after he returns with the contingent you sent to Suna. He has come a long way from the loudmouth you know. He has truly taken after Minato and will surpass him someday"

"Very well, I shall have him spar against some of our jounin and gauge his skills myself. Tell me what you've got on Akatsuki"

* * *

The village outskirts were almost the same as he remembered them. Team Gai with their unconscious comrades and a newly returned Naruto sprinted to the village gates.

"Team Gai checking in after finishing a mission from Suna"

The 'eternal guards', Izumo and Kotetsu looked up to meet the sparkling white teeth of Gai and turned to spot the other three.

"Hey what happened to Kakashi san, Sakura and who is this…?"

Izumo's sentence left hung as he and his friend gaped at the orange dressed boy like he were a ghost.

"NARUTO?!"

"But they said you died…"

"They said what they knew, Kotetsu san. But I am alive"

"WOW! Unbelievable! To think that you managed to be dead for almost three years…"

"You can talk with them later, Naruto. But first we have to meet the Hokage"

"Alright Neji, I'm right behind you"

He turned around and began to walk when Izumo held his hand. "I am sorry for being indifferent to you in the past. But the village has hardly changed, Naruto. They will not take to your return lightly. Though your friends will be really happy that you are back"

"Let them come at me. I don't have to hold back on them anymore, for I am not exactly a shinobi of Konoha. They will get what they deserve. And don't apologize for that. You guys are way better than those who chased to beat me. See you later"

'_He has grown out of that knucklehead image of his'_

* * *

Their discussion about the Suna mission had almost ended when Shizune barged into their room hysterically.

"Tsunade Sama i-it is… it is…shocking…"

It was indeed. With his blonde hair waving around and his trained physique, it was almost like she was staring into a face from the past. The most powerful shinobi in several decades, the Yondaime Hokage. Even Tsunade lost herself for a second before she remembered who the whiskered Yondaime lookalike was.

"Hey baa chan. How are you?"

Tsunade felt surprised to hear him speaking in a calm voice. Something she had never expected from Naruto Uzumaki of all people. His eyes were sharp and bright with fire. His entire appearance spoke of his growth in power and his growth as a boy as well. He had indeed attained a degree of maturity she had never imagined him in. yet, his smile was the same as she knew it. Full of warmth, care and a curious mischief. He was very much alive and standing right in front of her. She pulled him into a crushing embrace.

"You idiot. Do you have any idea how bad it was without you?"

"Love you too, old woman"

"WHY YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD?"

"If you are as old as erosennin and he is in his fifties, then you are old too"

"Whatever, brat. Now tell me why you wanted to keep your rescue and training secret from us for all this time. And it better be a good enough reason to satisfy me"

The reply he gave was the last thing Tsunade had expected from him. "I didn't believe in you people"

* * *

"Tell me Kisame senpai, how do you stay above the land with your gills? Tell me Hidan, why did Lord Jashin not come to help me when I was hurt yesterday? Tell me Deidara senpai…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, TOBI"

"You are so mean, Deidara senpai. Tobi is a good boy and you yell at him"

"That's enough, all of you"

The entire assembly of nine people fell silent as the leader spoke solemnly. "Zetsu has given information that Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchhuruki of the kyuubi, is still alive and has resurfaced after three years now. And with his return we have lost Sasori, who, according to Zetsu was defeated by the boy and his comrades almost effortlessly"

A tall man with sharp, pointed teeth spoke "Well, that boy is ours. If he defeated Sasori by himself, I will have a good time hunting him down with Itachi san"

"That will be discussed later, Kisame. Right now, Hidan and Kakuzu should go after the Nibi, Deidara and Tobi after Sanbi and you, Itachi, after Yonbi. We will meet at the sealing of the Nibi"

With that dismissal, seven holographic images vanished away, leaving only three people. A woman with amber eyes and indigo hair, an orange haired man with piercings on his face and another man with an orange mask.

"Is that boy any threat?"

The voice that came out of the mask was nothing as childish as it sounded a few moments ago. His entire demeanor had changed and was as precise as his tone. If anything else had changed, the orange haired man, the leader, had adopted an accountable look.

"He may have grown up, but he will never stand against the might of the God"

* * *

A/N: And here we go, another chapter up. Find out more about Naruto's 'trust issue' and his new skills in the next chapter of my big book.

Ciao


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER: 7**

_Void. _

_That was what he was confined in, a world of nothingness. The last memory he had was the crackling arm of Sasuke Uchiha, who he had tried to bring back to Konoha. He vaguely recalled that the chidori had shot through his chest as he was lost into darkness. And there he was, surrounded by black and emptiness. He slowly felt around himself and remembered that he had a pair of legs and hands, and a pair of eyes. He slowly opened them to see the realm he was in. it was the same as he had seen with his closed eyes, except for two things. _

_Two open doors._

'_Is this some point where heaven and hell separate?'_

"_You are very close"_

_Suddenly the entire world was ablaze with silver light. The impending light gave way for him to see what or who spoke to him. The speaker was very familiar, too much so. He wore clothes similar to his and had the same appearance, down to the last detail. It was like staring at his reflection, except that the newcomer's eyes were crimson than his sapphire. His face was twisted and sported a smile that looked sick even to himself. The doppelgänger, whoever he was, cast an aura that was deeply unsettling for him. It was malicious and evil. _

"_This is where life and death separate. I wanted to speak with you for some time now"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Call me Yami, for that is what I am. I am your true self, Naruto. The one who was bred by all the hatred, fear and resentment you had locked away within yourself. I am the truth behind that smile you put up in front of others. I am what you should be over what you are pretending to be"_

"_That is impossible. I don't hold a grudge against anyone for anything"_

_The Yami chuckled darkly. "Don't you really? Never felt angry when they called you demon or ignored you? Never hated them when they beat you like shit and ditched you in some alley? Never angry with Sasuke for being such a douche bag? You can deny all you want but I know what you think and how you feel". His face contorted into a severely pained expression. "It was so bad, SO BAD THAT IT HURT LIKE HELL. The worst torture possible and I had to bear it almost every day. You just thought you had gotten over their hatred but what you really did was make me suffer in your place. YOU DUMPED ALL THEIR CURSES ON ME AND KEPT SMILING. NOW YOU KILLED US TO RESCUE THAT TRAITOROUS BASTARD FOR A VILLAGE THAT WANTS US DEAD AND A BITCH WHO NEVER WANTED TO EVEN SMILE AT YOU. Tell me, Naruto, don't you think it's a waste of time working your ass off for those people? Those schemers who plotted to steal your life and identity? Did they tell who our parents are? Did they train us for good? Did they even accept us as humans? NO! BIG FAT NO! THEY KEPT US SATISFIED BY LIES AND STORIES BUT YOU WERE TOO BUSY BRAGGING ABOUT BECOMING A HOKAGE THAT YOU NEVER NOTICED IT. BUT I KNOW. I SAW THROUGH THEIR LIES RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING. THEY ARE ONLY USING US FOR THEIR NEEDS. A WEAPON OR A TOOL, NOT AS A HUMAN BEING. THEY DESERVE TO DIE" he stopped and drew a breath. "You have been lying to yourselves that they will see the truth about us and that you will get them to like you. That is never to happen, for you are just the same demon ever since your birth. Do you think they will ever change? THEY BLOODY WON'T"_

_For the first time ever, Naruto Uzumaki was at a loss of words. Surely this was not real, but did they really use him? Was he nothing more than another tool for the village that he so desperately wanted to protect? Did he really have that much of dark emotions inside him? All he wanted was to deny the Yami's words but the very simple "NO" fought hard not to escape from his mouth. All he could manage was a feeble "What now?"_

"_You may live or die. They sent you to fetch that Uchiha's ass but who is gonna come to save yours? They won't send anyone for you. "Let the demon die" is all they will say. Konoha will celebrate your death, you pathetic idiot. Maybe Tsunade likes you but even she can't go against her village to rescue you. Face it, you're screwed completely. If you live through this, it is only because of me and the kyuubi. We have always protected you from inside though you never knew it. And I am fed up with your foolishness. All your attention seeking antics are sickening. Look at where it's landed you. The idiot, dead last and troublemaker. They will never see you for what you are, a hero. Now I will take over you and make those idiots pay. Starting with that pinky"_

"_NO. YOU CAN'T DO THAT"_

_He sprung towards the lookalike and tried to hit him, but his punch was blocked with equal grace. "You still don't get it, do you? I am as strong as you are in body and far stronger than you in spirit. You just don't stand a chance against me. Now prepare to get destroyed". They began to fight evenly, each blow parried or negated. After some exchanges, Naruto began to pant heavily but the other stood strong. "You're worn out. But I have access to the kyuubi's chakra and I am still good to go. How are you gonna survive now?" A red aura cloaked around him as Yami stood in front of an exhausted and horrified Naruto. Naruto tried to muster each ounce of his anger but even then he was still unable to summon the red chakra. "You can't, Naruto. The kyuubi likes me more and shares my idea that you must be gone for good". He stood defenseless against his own self, with no way out and no kyuubi to aid. 'Is this how it ends? Is there no way for me to escape from here?'_

_The world around them suddenly began to rumble. It looked like it was about to explode. The Yami smiled evilly._

"_Looks like you win this round after all. This talk is far from over. I will come back. And I will have you see my way."_

_An utterly perplexed Naruto stood still as the doppelgänger faded from his sight._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki is alive. After all this time, he had come back.

This was the only thought coursing through the mind of Sakura Haruno as she rested in her bed in the hospital. Three years of self-depreciation and ominous loss will finally end and she would be back with the one teammate who had always stood by her side even when she had turned him down. Finally, her redemption was at hand. She could make up for all the lousy treatment she had put him through as a blind fan girl. Be a proper friend and teammate to him.

"_**Oh, you can always be more than just a friend you know"**_

'_You! Just what the hell are you doing here?'_

Her inner persona had shaken out of her slumber and spoke for the first time in years. The last 'talk' they had was nothing pleasant.

"_**Saying hello to Naruto. He looks handsome. Very handsome, won't you agree?"**_

A faint pink adorned her cheeks as she recalled the image of Naruto from her mission. _'Tell you what, I think he's very hands… what the hell is wrong with me? I am not supposed to think like that. I am his friend, not some fan'_

"_**Oh come on, a friend can always be a fan. And were you just blushing? Maybe you want to see more of him? More of that body of his and…"**_

'_CUT THE CHATTERING AND CLEAR OUT'_

"_**Words of wisdom. Don't be a fool and ignore what is plain to sight"**_

The only thing plain to her sight was how much he had grown up. More in skill than in body. His poise and power, the calm attitude even in face of a deadly shinobi and the way he fought against Sasori, all pointed out glaringly how much he had grown ahead of her in skill and how much wide their differences was. She had a lot to catch up with him now to even stand next to him as a teammate. Even when she contemplated on how to develop her skills and become better, one thought loomed inside her repeatedly.

'_Why did you not come back to us all this time, Naruto? What held you?'_

* * *

'_Demon'_

'_That beast, what is the Sandaime thinking? Allowing it to roam among us?'_

'_DIE, DEMON BRAT'_

'_Dead last'_

'_That Naruto, he is a good for nothing loudmouthed idiot. My mom told to never talk with him'_

_Each memory that crashed over him was along similar lines of insult as he slowly opened his eyes to see the world in front of him. He was not in the Valley, nor any place he could recognize, but inside someplace very similar to the one he just left, darkness. As he stumbled sideways he spotted a small bonfire next to which a huge green scroll was sitting._

"_Welcome back to our world, Naruto"_

_He was facing his master, Jiraiya, who looked immensely relieved and happy._

"_How did I get here? How did I live?"_

"_Sheer luck I suppose. They had given up hope that you could be alive but I didn't. I and the toads searched downstream until we found you near Yuki, all about to die inside a cave. It is thanks to kyuubi that you are still alive, it was healing you when I stumbled into the cave. I took you out and found the nearest shelter to halt. Didn't want to carry you injured and bleeding. Just wait till they see you. Tsunade will be happy as hell and your teammates as well. Your friends are sad that you died. They all miss you"_

"_And the village is celebrating, isn't it?"_

_Whatever Jiraiya was about to say stopped in his throat as he heard Naruto's brusque voice. He looked at the younger boy whose face was set in a hard expression, prepared to hear the worst._

"_Yes"_

"_Then let it be. Let them think I'm dead"_

_It was only his long life as a shinobi that made Jiraiya mask his surprise and pose impassively. "Why? Don't you think your friends will be…?"_

"_FRIENDS! Who? Those who insulted me in every available opportunity and never thought of even counting me as a friend? Those who hated me for no reason but because their parents hated me? NO! And I don't even have to start about the rest of the village or my so-called sensei. They will be happy to rid of the demon brat. You said Tsunade and my 'team' 'miss me'. How come they never showed that when I was right in front of them, desperate for some attention? Tell me, Jiraiya Sama. You do know who my parents are, don't you? How can I trust them or even you, when you are keeping me at your sympathy with all those lies and "Will tell during the right time" shit? Why would I go back to a village which wants me dead each time the people see me? Why would I want to go back to a team whose members are either a traitor or a cold fan girl and the sensei is biased and has taught no shit except tree climbing?"_

_Jiraiya's face betrayed his surprise with each word that tumbled out of Naruto's mouth. 'I was told that he took everything in stride. Looks like even Naruto has a breaking point'_

"_He was right. You all just used me and here you are, the great Jiraiya of the sannin, ready to take me back to that village where I am hated. You are just another of those schemers, trying to keep the demon in its place. Tell me how much you were really interested in teaching me. You spent more time in your research and brothels more time than you ever taught me. Did they send you to make me believe that I am not ignored? Then they failed miserably. You may be a great ninja but you are just another hater to me. Give me one good reason why I should not hate you or try to strangle that gaping face of yours"_

'_Who the hell is this 'HE'? The kyuubi perhaps?'_

_The sannin stood struck, his face morphed into shock and hurt as the boy in front of him accused him. After an agonizing moment, he started to speak with a sad tone._

* * *

A/N: Well up! Finally did the chapter. It became really hard to take the plot ahead... and I have planned future but am yet to stabilize the present. Hope this one is good. The darkness shall return and next time, the fight is within and without any doubt. What is Jiraiya about to tell Naruto and how much has Naruto changed over the years, starting with the cave outburst? Find out more of Jiraiya's redemption and Naruto's retrospection in the coming chapters.

Arrivederci


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER: 8**

The crackling current was the only audible thing inside the dark room. It was covered around the hand of a person whose silhouette included spiked up black hair and a pair of red eyes as he quietly stood in the limbo, waiting for something. Slithering projections suddenly shot out of the room towards him in all directions. The person in the middle calmly raised his other hand.

"**Kai"**

The darkness quivered and dropped. He was facing a dozen masked men, poised with their weapons. The masked men moved on to him and raised their weapons.

"Chidori Nagashi"

The electricity on his hand erupted around and the converged men began to writhe in pain. He did not pause his jutsu until the enemies fell down limp.

'_You will be next very soon, Itachi'_

* * *

"_I can see that you have finally given to your hatred and anger, Naruto. It was all my mistake. I should've tried harder back then"_

_His mind had flown at the speed of light and words had poured out of him without his own control or will. 'Is this what it is like to hate someone? Bitterness and anger in heart to the extent of willing to kill them?' He slowly processed whatever he had rant out and was surprised at his own words, for he had never brought himself to hate his team or the man in front of him. But the Yami had, all the time. He had tried to think along the lines of that being only once and its hatred was utterly palpable and contagious that he was almost able to taste it. His master's words reached him._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

_Jiraiya sighed heavily. "You are a child surrounded by many secrets, Naruto. A few days after you were born and the fox was sealed within you, I asked Sarutobi sensei to let me take you along with me and raise you myself. He objected my request stating that my reputation and occupation will be dangerous to you and you will be living the very life that we didn't want you to live. Only if I had tried harder that day, I may have raised you myself and everything would've been different now. But deep down, I knew that it was never meant to work that way"_

"_Why?"_

"_You are no ordinary child, Naruto. Nor were your parents ordinary. The only reason why your heritage is kept a secret is to let you live a normal childhood and make friends with others of your age, find happiness and grow in skill until you are ready to handle the dangers of being their son. It is for the same reason that sensei did not allow me to take you at that time. You were not ready for the danger and I was never brought up for such a responsibility. I would've sucked as a parent figure for a small baby and raised you, maybe, into a spoilt brat. I had promised then that I would come for you when you made genin and take you under my wing and train you to become your parents' son and redeem the mistake I did to my godson"_

"_GODSON?"_

_Jiraiya's face was apologetic. "Yes. Your parents were the closest people to me apart from my own team and they named me your godfather. Hell, your name came from the lead character of my first ever book". "And it was nothing like my Icha Icha" he added quickly._

"_So, you are my godfather". His voice was strained and his face was red with anger. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU DISAPPEAR? JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU'D COME BACK WHEN I'M GENIN DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T VISIT ME ATLEAST ONCE. ALL THAT TIME I THOUGHT I HAD NOBODY, I HAD A GODFATHER WHO WAS TOO BUSY SPYING AND PERVING TO ATTEND TO HIS GODSON. OR DID YOU FEAR THAT THE VILLAGE WILL NOT LIKE YOU 'FRATERNISING WITH THE DEMON'? WAS IT CONDESCENDING TO 'TRAIN' ME FOR THE EXAMS? TELL ME"_

"_I didn't show myself because the village WILL NOT LIKE YOU TALKING WITH A SANNIN. Make you look cool in front of other kids? Maybe yes. But what about the others? Do you know how much the village despised Sarutobi sensei for even letting you live? They even began spreading rumors that the 'demon' was 'influencing the Hokage' and blamed you for killing the Yondaime and manipulating the Sandaime. Think what they wouldn't do to hate you if they believed that you were 'controlling' one of the sannin. It would've made your life a worse nightmare than what it was already, Naruto. That is only why I saw you from the shadows. Who do you think asked sensei to give you your first birthday gift and those goggles?"_

"_It was you…"_

"_It pained me to use him to give my gifts and not give them myself, but it was for the best. Please forgive me, Naruto. I did my part to uphold your father's wish"_

"_Just who are my parents? The Sandaime said I am an orphan and nothing more. Here you are, telling they are extraordinary. SO WHO THE HELL ARE THEY? DID THEY HATE ME OR SOMETHING? DO THEY KNOW THEY HAVE A SON WHO IS ALIVE?"_

_Jiraiya sighed sadly. "This is not how I wanted to tell that information, but it is important that I tell you now. They both died during the kyuubi incident and believe me, they loved you more than anything else in the world. I know how your parents would talk to you and tell stories, promise to take you out or train you. Don't you even dare to think that they hated you. Your attraction to the color orange struck me surprised. It was like, deep inside, you always knew who your parents were". Jiraiya smiled sadly. "Orange is the combination of yellow and red. You are the son of the yellow flash and red hot habanero of Konoha. Your mother was a survivor from Uzushoigakure who came to Konoha for refuge. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki and she was quite a formidable kunoichi. But it was your father's identity that made your heritage more endangered. You are the son of my best student, the greatest shinobi of his generation who became the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. It was he who asked for your heritage to be kept as a secret, for Iwa and Kumo would love to kill any son of Minato"_

_He was the son of the Yondaime. The same man he had always admired and wanted to emulate. The same man who had sealed the kyuubi within him at the cost of his own life. _

"_But why? WHY DID HE DO THIS TO HIS OWN SON? WHY SEAL THE GODDAMN KYUUBI WITHIN ME?"_

"_As for that, I cannot answer. But I do know that Minato would never seal anything as dangerous as the fox into others without a strong reason, least of all his own son. He went to that extent because he knew something that we don't, and may never will. He made you the jinchhuruki for some purpose, Naruto. I just wish I knew what. Nobody alive knows the complete details of what happened during that night. At least nobody in Konoha. I want to think he did what is the best"_

"_AND HE DESTROYED MY LIFE. HE WANTED ME TO LIVE LIKE EVERY OTHER CHILD, DID HE? WELL HE COULD NEVER BE MORE WRONG. I WAS THEIR TRAINING POST AND THEY CAME AT ME WITH ALL THEIR HATRED AND WHATNOT. MY FATHER'S OH-SO-NOBLE DECISION RUINED MY LIFE COMPLETELY. IF THEY KNEW I AM HIS SON, THEY WOULD'VE TREATED ME BETTER. AND HE JUST HAD TO STOP THAT"_

"_Do you think they would've changed their hearts just because they knew you're his son? If they had, then you'd been just ass kissed like that Uchiha brat and grown up the way he was, arrogant, self-centered and power hungry. If they'd not, it is not respect, but just disguised hatred. Minato wanted the villagers to acknowledge you as the hero who saved them from the kyuubi, but he may never have expected such a chain of events. And he did that only because he wanted you to be the bright sun that you were, not consumed by hatred or darkness. Looks like he failed in both those accounts. __Won't you agree, Naruto__?"_

_Naruto silently began to think of his heritage. Surely, his father's decision seemed more logic with each thought. He had to seal the kyuubi and he could not ask anybody else to sacrifice their son. So he had to do with his own son. He would have been forced to take the same decision if he were in his father's place. And all those lies had been to make him live as a normal child, like Sakura or others. Only the people were blind. They had tarnished his father's, Yondaime's last wish and treated him like scum. The only exceptions being Iruka and the ramen people apart from the Sandaime. His father had acted in his best interests, though he could never ask him the reasons for going to such ends. Jiraiya had acted for the best too, he mused. The knowledge of __the __sannin's godson would've pleased any enemy who wanted to__ compromise__ Jiraiya __and__ force him to their conditions. The way he grew up was probably the best, for it had taught him that there were no shortcuts in a shinobi's life and that he had to push himself harder to get what he wanted. The thought of the entire village flocking around the 'Yondaime's son' brought a shudder, pursued across the village by mindless fan girls or fan clubs. Then he would have just grown up basking in the fame of his parents and taken everything for granted, just like Sasuke Uchiha, harboring darkness within his heart. But now, his master and godfather had told that he had given himself to the darkness. 'Am I losing to the Yami? Is this what it meant by 'making things see its way'?' He pondered deeper and tried to root the cause of his anger and grief. The vivid images of two people flashed in his mind. His teammates._

* * *

"I doubted that I was forced to stay ignorant, that I was kept an idiot and forced into a docile servant of a shinobi that would never doubt the village for anything. It almost broke me to even suspect that the village and the shinobi were just using me for their work. It shattered what confidence and trust I had over Konoha and its people. It took me a lot of thinking and realizations to understand them and overcome my distrust. I don't hate them for what they did to me, but I don't exactly like them either. I will not harm them myself, but I have no reason not to defend myself if and when they attack me. Is that agreeable, baa chan?"

The Godaime, who listened to his speech gave him a hard stare. "Though it's not wrong to protect yourself, I must insist that you remember not to injure any civilian fatally or it'll be a pain in the ass. And also, since you didn't trust us enough back then, how about now? Are we finally trustworthy in your view?"

"That depends upon what you want to be to me, baa chan. But I believe you won't use me for anything and choose to trust you. Tell me what has changed here during my death"

A small smile curved on Tsunade's lips.

"I don't know where to begin, brat"

* * *

"How is Sasuke kun's training going, Orochimaru Sama?"

The person who turned to look at the bespectacled man was a pale, lithe man with serpentine eyes, tongue and sported a sinister smile. His arms were pinned to his torso and he looked weak as he faced Kabuto from his bed. "He is going well, Kabuto. But what is it that you are here to tell me?"

Kabuto chuckled quietly. "Nothing escapes you, Orochimaru Sama. It's Naruto Uzumaki. He is alive and has returned to Konoha. Rumors have that he defeated Akasuna no Sasori in a straight combat without much difficulty"

"I see. That idiot of a teammate of mine surely knows what he does. This makes it more prudent to transfer at the earliest. But such rumors can hardly be true, Kabuto, for I am sure that I trained Sasuke kun better than that fool trained the kyuubi brat. He will be no match for an Uchiha and when I take over Sasuke kun, I will be truly invincible and get rid of all those pains"

The new piece of information he heard now would help quicken the pace of Sasuke's training and his own agenda. Soon, he would be the most powerful shinobi in all the nations.

* * *

A/N: Done!

Is Jiraiya right about Naruto losing to hatred? Is his 'wont hate' a mere farce? Or is he truly grown up? How will he react to Sakura? Find out in coming chapters!

I want readers' opinion on two things.

Whether Naruto should show romance (err… do you 'Show' romance? Someone suggest a better word if you can please) to Sakura soon enough or later. I am going to put him as a friend, maybe a bit distant one, as of now.

Whether or not to kill Sasuke Uchiha. Though he is an important character, I don't really like his core traits, selfishness and hatred being the topmost. Even at 675 of manga he is Mr. Jerk and his arrogance knows no bounds.

Reviews and suggestions really anticipated. By the way, I hope to make Naruto a mature guy who has overcome petty hatred and anger, moving with a set purpose and towards making peace. IMHO Its way better than the goofy image of his or the darkness-infested persona that some portray (No offense meant).

Ciao!


End file.
